There are known packages for laser diode components in which straight electrical terminal pins are attached to a package carrier or led through the package carrier in such a way that, on an outer side of the package, they protrude perpendicularly away from the package carrier. Such packages are formed in particular as metal packages. They generally have a metal cladding, which serves the purpose of protecting the laser diode chip or laser diode bar from external influences.
Metal packages of this type are suitable for laser diode components which in cw mode (“continuous wave mode”) have a thermal power loss of the order of 1 W. Laser diode chips or laser diode bars with higher power losses, which lie for example in a range between 20 W and 100 W, inclusive, are usually installed in expensive special packages. Examples of these are so-called HHL packages (“high heat load packages”) or special packages designed for specific applications.